Delusional
by LilKay101
Summary: When Karone takes a spell from her "Yami's" book to rid Ryou's abusive one, the spell not only does so, but it gave the other Yamis' a body. Especially her blood-craving one. They said that card games once saved the world, but, can it save the world from a Psycho serial killer? This is another Yu-gi-oh series, but, without card games. No, this is much, much better.
1. My First Friend

**Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! Negro Mágico**

**Rating: K+ for now.**

**Authoress's notes: I don't know how this popped up, but when you leave me alone with my imagination, weird, sadistic things pops up. Unrelated story note - Go, shoo, go! Go and read Inucest. Especially Sesshomaru uke. Yeah, especially when he's in heat. And it's an m-preg. and it's with Inuyasha. Mhmm. Yeshhh my fangirl-ism is tingling - i mean fantomboy-ism. Is that even...?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! only Karone, her parents and other people you don't recognize. Bye-bye for now.**

* * *

_**~(*Chapter one*)~**_

_**My first friend**_

* * *

The cold first drops of water fell softly onto my face as I slowly turned the knob to turn on the shower. I had just returned from my home country and all I wanted was a relaxing, cold shower, change into something warm then go to sleep. Simple as that. I flinched a little as the water pressure picked up speed and the freezing droplets pelted onto my unusually dark skin, but made no move to turn it down. Trinidad and Tobago is closer to the equator and we did spend most of the time at the beaches, so I shouldn't be surprised if the sun toasted my skin to a dark brown colour instead of taking pity and leaving my milky chocolate skin tone just the way it was. The sun was hotter there then Japan, and yet - even being night - I was still sweating like a dog. The tiny droplets felt like chards of glass, but the cooling sensation that it left as it slid down my figure certainly cooled me down. I opened my mouth and allowed a shaky sigh of pleasure flow through my lips. 'School is tomorrow,' I thought idly. 'it's not like i have anything to look forward to except work.'

I sighed.

I had no friends and was a nobody. Not even another face in a crowd because I'll never be caught dead in one. I was bullied and often hid scars under extra clothing the school allowed you to wear. My parents tried many times to get me to socialize with other kids my age, but I always shied away. Once even crying. It's stupid and weak to do such a thing for that reason but...you just can't force someone to do something. Especially if they were a loner. A person who finds comfort in being alone. My parents immediately apologized for doing such a thing after they raced up to my retreating form. I forgave them without a thought and left to the solitude of my room. Where all my happiness was besides at home. I suffered home sickness all the time. Why we even moved here, I will never know. Why couldn't daddy just have declined the promotion. If it wasn't to move here, I would have gladly encouraged him to accept it. He's a scientist, if you was wondering. He plays around with human and animal DNA's put mostly experiments on how to improve humanity and so on. His pay is extremely high and we may as well call ourselves rich, but, I don't want to. Money is but a material and we can live without it. And my parents agree with me one hundred percent. That's why we only use the money for rent, food and school supplies. Well, now for baby things since my mother is pregnant with twins...yi-pee.

As my mind caught up with my body, I could'nt help but laugh. I really do spend twenty-eight minutes reflecting my life and the other two actually batheing. To tell you the truth, when I laugh, my mouth remains in a thin line, unlike curling upwards in a smile. After a while of rinsing the soap and conditioner - I already shampooed - I turned of the shower and reached for my towel hanging on the towel rack. Slithering my hand back behind the shower curtain, I wrapped it around my slim form and pulled back aforementioned privacy shield. it wasn't clear like the ones that were here when we purchased the house. It was a dark, navy blue colour with white stars scattered all over. The soft, plush carpet beneath my feet were a lighter, baby blue which clashed with the normal blue walls. What can I say, I like blue. The bathroom wasn't big, neither was it small. It was rectangular in shape and the shower/bath tub took up half the room. The toilet was placed next to it and next to that was the sink and mirror. Facing the toilet was the towel rack and a wooden basket where my dirty clothes went. I picked up the brush from the white counter and brushed out my hair. It's better to do so when it's wet. Less pain and more progress.

"Blank as always, huh. What are you? An emo? As much as amusing your suffering is, at least smile for once."

I was starting to wonder where she was. I have to admit that she did scare the living day out of me since she didn't have a reflection in the mirror - the sound was behind me so I would've seen someone in the mirror. She wasn't real anyway. Just a fragment of my mind giving me some company. In other words, my imaginary friend. Although it's a pathetic name since she wasn't friendly but crazy. She wasn't afraid to say nor do what she want. She didn't care about what other people thought of her and turns insults into compliments. She was beautiful and slender with alot of curves. The thing that struck me most was that she was a tomboy. Wanting to be a boy instead of a girl and so, we started off on the bad side. As time passed by, she proved herself to be good company - yet sometimes annoying - and encouraging. She points out my flaws, yes. But she's doing that to show me what's wrong to me. To help me improve myself. My personality. Outside, I look like a shell of a human being; emotionless and hardly seen. Inside I'm a mess. All I feel is sadness and anger. For what? For myself. I tried many times to take my life but I always wake up to see another hurtful day. It's as if God is saying, not yet. I always pray to him and sometimes asks him to take me away from this harsh world. But his answer is always the same, not yet. So, I wait. I wait for my destiny to bring whatever puzzle for me to solve and get this horrid life over with. Have I mentioned I was a victim of bullying? Well, not anymore. Why? Because they finally deemed my unworthy and started ignoring me. Avoiding me. So has the school. The teachers have often kept me back to talk to me about my 'problems'. They finally stopped, one day, and instead sent me looks of pity and sympathy. Eventually avoiding me as well.

"I have'nt smiled in years. What makes you think I can actually do it now?" I inquired bitterly, giving a laugh to accompany the bitterness.

"You are...truly heartless aren't you" she stated rather than asked. "You disgusting freak. No wonder people avoid you."

My - darker half, can I call her? - grabbed my wrist which held the brush and twisted it, eventually coaxing my body with it. I was now face to face with her. I opted to look at the fallen hairbrush than her fake, blood red orbs which held malice. "Look at me, child. Look at me!"

Her voice boomed against my skull, almost defeaning me. I almost thought that she might wake my slumbering parents but quickly remembered that she wasn't real. Only I could see and hear her. I slowly lifted my gaze to her's. She'll make me do it one way or another. What she did next never surprised me as I had already saw her right hand shaking violently. She bitch slapped me. My head flung to the side and I allowed my bangs to cover my blank eyes - which were starting to water. If not the same, I'd say that that slap was harder than the last. The mirror image let go off my hand and disappeared, back into my mind I guess. In that little room she always locked herself in. I mechanically turned to face the mirror and stared at the red mark which begun to make it's presence known. It stung alot but I savoured the pain. The only thing which was truly my friend...was pain.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you in?"

"Yes, I'm positive...bye."

My mother lingered for a while before driving off as soon as I was safely inside. 'Safe?' I laughed. No where is safe for me. Every where is a potential danger; you never know what's going to happen. I stared straight ahead as the teens on the school ground quickly turned around or scrambled away from my path. The noise before i entered was extremely loud, but now - as I walk to the Principal's Office - it became dead quiet. Except from the silent whispers of course. I kept my hands down and enlaced loosely as I silently wished I was invisible. It's better not to be seen then actually so. No one stared. No one judged. They just...ignored. I stood infront of the door and the students who were there, ran off as they acknowledged my presence. It wasn't because I was ugly, no. As I mentioned before, they just got tired of me and chose to avoid me like the plague. The world is very confusing and so is it's people. As I entered the office the receptionist glanced up at me before twirling in her chair and going into some file cabinets behind her. The woman looked no older that thirty, but she has been working hear for over ten years now - so I heard. The brunette had her hair up in a messy bun as always and had her normal scowl on her lips. She handed me a schedule without a word and went back to her typing on the computer. I always wonder if that's all she does. Type type type type type. Everyday. I wonder if she's on Facebook...that reminds me, I have to check my account. That was'nt my thought, if you're wondering. I don't know how but she has the power to possess my body. It's creepy as heck but I can't stop her. That's just like asking a bird not to fly. It's impossible. Okay let's see...

Mathematics

History

Art

Lunch

Gym

Science

Hn, at least I could count on my favourite subjects to but some happiness in me. Okay, where is room 201? As I reeled my memory, trying to remember where it was, I failed to hear a voice calling me. That was, until I was mentally smacked in the back of the head.

"Can't you see there's someone asking for your assistance?"

I blinked before turning to face the caller. Hm, he does'nt seem familiar. He didn't even look like he was from here, judging by his extremely pale skin and snow white hair. His voice was soft and soothing. He offered me a smile when he saw me acknowledge him. I don't know why, but there was just this warm, friendly vibe coming from him. There was a little shyness blending with it, but all in all, he seemed friendly. I could'nt help but allow the edges of my mouth to pull upwards - not to a full smile, but you can tell I was trying.

"I'm sorry. I seemed to have drifted off in my thoughts. May I help you?"

His smile widened. "Um, yeah. Can you show me where room 201 is? It's my first day here and..." he drifted off.

I really could'nt help but feel genuinely confused...and a little self-conscious. The confusion from why he would even talk to me and the latter from the weird stares they were giving us. He seemed to be ignoring them. Not caring about what they think. Is he? I should ask - just to make sure.

"Yeah, I knew that the moment you even spoke to me. No one does that; they ususally avoid me..." I had'nt notice my head lowering and my voice becoming a whisper at the last sentence. Gah, curse my weak emotions. Sometimes...sometimes...sometimes I-I just want them to all go away. To feel complete and utter numbness...this brings me to another one of my problems. Cutting. Now, after many failed attempts of taking my life, I gave up. So I settled for staying away from my wrists and just cutting elsewhere. I said pain was my friend. It is. I also hate it. I love it because it takes all the emotional pain away. I hate it because it doesn't last long and it hurts like a bitch!

"Anyway," I continued, my so-called accent present as always." That's the class I have now. Follow me!"

Was that actually the sound of my voice? Was that actually cheerfulness I hear? Apparently my avoiders heard it to as they begun whispering astonishingly. I have no explanation for my strange happiness...unless it's the fact that someone actually talked to me? Was it because he sounded kind? Or was it the feeling a butterflies trapped in my stomach, trying desperately to escape and into the sky. I glanced back to make sure that he was following, and sure enough, he was. I think I just made a new friend.

* * *

_**R+R**_


	2. Charms and Curses?

**Title: Yu-Gi-Oh! Negro Mágico**

**Rating: K+ for now.**

**Authoress's notes: Yep, here's chapter two! Sorry for the long wait. I started the day after the first chapter was posted, but, quickly lost interest and left it there. School opened and I have, like, tons of homework now. High School is tough. For the next thing I'm gonna say, I should tell you this. My country uses the English learning system so it's Pre-school, Primary school, Secondary school (I'm in form 1- first year) Lower six then Upper six which is also taught in high school. You can chose whether or not you want to do it for those two. Then it's off to UWI for me then I'm travelling to america to further my studies. I'm learning french and spanish so out of the two, I rather French. Oh, I'm turning 13 in four months! :v Enjoy the story, l8erz~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! only Karone, her parents and other people you don't recognize. Bye-bye for now.**

* * *

_**~(*Chapter one*)~**_

_**Charms and Curses?**_

* * *

The rest of the day seemed to be great, with actually having someone other than the teachers to talk to of course. Speaking of that, Seiko, I've named the voice - pronounced as 'psycho' because of her behaviour lately - haven't uttered a word since this morning. Could it be the fact that I now had Ryou to talk to instead of her? No, she'll be rejoicing at the thought, but, it is still a possibility. Ryou and I were now walking along the streets of Domino City, our destination; The Library. First day of school and we already have homework. This is one of those moments when I actually thank my mother for getting me into books at a little age. Now, instead of story books and nursery rhymes, I'm reading history and folklores. And yes, I do believe in the supernatural. That reminds me...

"Hmm." I hummed, pulling out a small, antique-looking book. I skimmed through the pages, again asking myself why my Grandmother would give me this. The launguage which was written in the book is one...that i've never encountered before. It certainly wasn't Spanish - I would've recognized it on the first glance. And it certainly wasn't French either nor English.

"What's that?" The britt finally spoke up. He seemed intrigued of the item in my small hands as it was the only one caught in his gaze.

"It's, uh, a strange book my Grandmother gave me. Weird thing is, I don't know what in the world is this language," I responded examining the markings on the cover of the book. It was golden and it went well with the dark brown covers. The writings read 'Exsecrationesque in reprehenderit' but, as you can see, I cannot pronounce it, nor do I know what it mean.

"D..." He seems hesitant on his guess. "Do you think it's Latin? I know little about the language, though, so I'm not sure if it might be."

Latin? I never thought about that.

"Well, it's a good thing we're going to the library then."

He gave an amused but agreeable sound and faced straight ahead again. I don't know why I've never thought about researching the name before. Perhaps it meant nothing to me. Yes, I suppose so. I barely take it out or examine it. I keep it close to me because it's the only thing that reminds me of my Abuela. Aside from the pictures of her, this book felt as if she's always with me. Like there's a piece of her in it. I heaved a silent sigh. I don't want to believe it but it could be linked to the fact that my Abuela is a witch. Allegedly. I still have to ask my mother about that.

~(*)~

"Here it is!" I exclaimed silently, earning the attention of my albino companion.

"It means...Charms and Curses?"

"Ah!" He gasped delightedly from his place over my shoulder. "I knew it said something about Charms."

I was silent for a few moments. Moments? Minutes? I don't know, I was so deep in thought. I don't even remember closing my eyes. I brought my hand up to the bridge of my nose and massaged the pained area.

"Karone! Are you okay?" I vagely heard Ryou calling out to me and opened my eyes, only to jump back in my seat with a short and thankfully silent scream.

"Ack!"

"Hey!"

"What, your finally scared of me now?"

"Seiko..." I groaned lolling my head to the side.

"Psycho? Karone, are you okay? What do mean 'psycho'?"

I suddenly remembered what I said out loud and stared straight ahead where I had seen the things that spooked me. Two bright red orbs. Dull, but still bright. It was only when a soft voice called out I broke my silent scoldings.

"Ryou?"

It was that short boy from my history class. Yuugi, was it? That brunette is accompanying him. Anzu...she helped me once. She stuck up for me when she saw the females bullying me. I swear - pardon my language - those bitches are worse than the douches. I hope she remembers me as I hate doing second introductions.

Ryou broke out into a broad smile and walked over to them, hugging both. So I take it that they know each other?

"Yuugi, Anzu...it's been a while."

"Yeah, it's nice to see your back. Erm...how's you-know-who?" You know who? No I do not and I admit that I am curious as to who this mystery person is. And that's when I noticed something. That...thing around Yuugi's neck. It looked like an upside down pyramid with - what I thought to be - the eye of horus on it. That piece of jewellry around Ryou's neck too. I thought that it was just some random trend from where he's from - hence my reason for never bringing it up, but, now...I'm having second guesses.

"Oh, he's fine I guess...h-he's been alot quieter than usual, though. How's yours?" he answered fiddling with the thing hanging around his neck. I wonder how much it weighs. It does look a little heavy. And what does he mean by 'yours'? I guess I shouldn't pry, I just met him. I don't want him to...to go away. To leave me alone.

"Karone, it's been a long time since we've met. How's the problem? I hope it's not worse." Anzu asked walking up to me seeing as the others are indulged in a conversation of their own.

"It's been better, I guess. They're ignoring me now."

"Well it's better than getting hurt, eh?" I don't know why people says she's annoying. If you ask me, she's kind rather than irritating. Then again, I've never heard one of her so-called friendship speeches. She took a seat on the empty space on the desk next to the computer and peered at the screen.

"So what are you doing? Besides studying of course."

"Oh, I was just, um, translating something," I murmered tucking the book into my shirt. It was best that I kept it a secret between me and Ryou...err Ryou and I. Somethings were just not meant to share.


End file.
